Smart devices, connected devices, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, etc. are increasingly configured with sensors, electronics, networking capabilities, and software to provide enhanced user experiences. These devices are sometimes issued certificates by the manufacturer of the devices or by a certificate authority employed by the manufacturer. These manufacturer certificates may be used by external devices to establish secure communication channels.